


Worst fear (Gabriel x reader)

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You loose Gabriel for five months to Crowley and when you find him the demon has used his worst fear against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst fear (Gabriel x reader)

You had just gotten Gabriel back after he’d faked his death to Lucifer at the hotel a while back but now he had been captured again. Five months had passed with you frantically trying to find where Crowley had taken your archangel with your silver wings spreading out behind you to propel you threw the skies. You were starting to loose hope at ever finding Gabriel alive when a small amount of his grace caught your attention in an industrial area in the city of Indiana. You immediately took off towards the tiny string of grace that eventually disappeared but at least you’d found the warehouse it had come from before it disappeared. You hacked your way through demon after demon until you finally reached the inner circles where you were finally able to find Crowley happily torturing some poor soul before you grabbed him that is, pinning him to the wall as you scowled at him. 

“Where is he Crowley?” You barked angrily silver wings flaring above your head 

“You’ll never find him” Crowley retorted with a wicked smirk 

“Tell me! I swear I’ll rip your head off!” You screamed holding your blade inches from his throat. 

“Sorry love can’t do that” Crowley smirked then snapped his fingers causing him to disappear from your grip. 

“Damn it!” You cursed 

You searched for hours slowly loosing hope that Gabriel was even in the warehouse any longer until you reached the dank nether regions of the place. You cautiously tip toed through the bowels of the place listening to the steady rhythm of dripping water onto the cold concrete floor until a whimper caught your ear. You kept walking down the hallway until you found a cell that looked like solitary confinement and as much as you wanted to find Gabriel you hoped he wasn’t in there for his sake. You used your grace to pop the lock then opened the door to find Gabriel huddled in a corner in the fetal position rocking back and forth as he sobbed with his wings limply lying on the floor behind him withered from the darkness. Sorrow filled your features as you rushed forward taking a knee next to Gabriel grabbing hold of his upper arm while one hand settled on the back of his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. 

“Gabriel?” You whispered gently 

“Gabe?” You asked again but all he did was curl in tighter as he cried 

“Your not here” Gabriel rasped out 

The comment broke your heart cause it was clear he’d been in here for so long that he’d started hearing your voice everywhere from missing the companionship. You pulled Gabriel’s face up till he could finally look at you his eyes where dead with no emotion other then sadness as you tapped your forehead to his your grace warmed his showing Gabe that you were real. Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again reveal a sparkle of hope as he really looked at you this time wrapping his arms around your neck. 

“(Y/N)! Your really here!” Gabriel cried as he pressed his face to your shoulder 

“Yes, it’s me Sshh” You hushed him as you put a hand under his knees then lifted him up to take him out of that horrible place. You flew the two of you to your cabin nearby where you laid Gabriel on the bed practically prying his hands from your neck so you could get a better look at him. Gabriel’s bare torso was a little dirty with some small wounds but nothing life threatening however his wings were withered with most of the feathers going gray from the lack of sunlight with sores beginning to form on the sides that had been on the floor. Crowley had prayed on Gabriel’s worst fear, being alone by locking him in that lightless cell for five months with no contact at all from anyone making him practically loose his mind. You started to slowly clean Gabriel’s wounds then waited for the sun to rise before letting it stream through the window onto Gabriel’s wings bringing them back to life as the color reemerged in his feathers to that gorgeous golden color he always had. 

The wounds would heal, his wings were back to their glory but the mental scars would be the hardest to deal with. You never left Gabriel’s side with his head on your chest while he curled up to you never releasing you from his grip for even a second cause at this moment you were his rock the thing that grounded him. You slowly released your grace into Gabriel while running your hand through his dirty blonde hair placing occasional kisses to the top of his head as he slept to recover. You held him close swearing to never leave him ever again if you could help it that’s when Gabriel came too his hazel eyes locking with yours. 

“How are you feeling?” You asked him softly 

“It’s feeling better…just don’t leave me” Gabriel insisted pulling you even closer 

“I won’t leave you, promise” You assured him wrapping your wings around him


End file.
